


Patching Up

by amyaims



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Akira is a very gentle baby boy, Caretaking, Dumb little jokes to help ease Akira, Kissing, M/M, Ryo is a nutorious delinquent in this, Ryo is just being very soft and kind towards Akira, Soft!, very very soft!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyaims/pseuds/amyaims
Summary: After being in a physical fight with bullies, Akira’s best friend Ryo comes to save him. A few punches from this nutorious delequint allows time for the two to get away and head home but not before Akira’s patched up.(I didn’t like how Miki patched up Akira in the OVA. She was so cold and mean as if she was inconvenienced so I switched it around)
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 15
Kudos: 197





	Patching Up

**Author's Note:**

> •OVA characterization•  
> Dialogue might sound weird and clunky but I was trying to capture the speech pattern of the Devilman OVA dubbed.  
> It might sound stupid but I find it has charm lol
> 
> Ryo patches up Akira with better bedside manners than Miki. He’s caring, cocky and stupid. <33

Ryo whipped his hand in the air, shaking off the pain from his bruised knuckles after they sunk into another student.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “God I hope it’s not broken.” He turned around to look at Akira, curled up against the cold walls of the school’s foundation. Ryo offered out a hand to pull him up with a smile.

Akira looked at it, deep shades of purple blossoming beneath his skin, his knuckles swelling. It all looked too painful to bear and yet it still reached out for him to take. His eyes adverted, staring at the dirt beside him.

“You don’t have to keep putting yourself in these fights,” Akira softly spoke as he stood on his own. “I’m worried one of these days you’ll really get yourself hurt.”

Ryo shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah, I suppose I will.” He passed a cocksure smile towards the other. “But then again, if I’m not gonna stop a gaggle of bullies, you’ll surely get beaten to a pulp.”

Akira sighed and went to rub the back of his head nervously. “Ah,” he exclaimed and retracted his hand. “Gosh! I guess they got me pretty good on the head.”

Ryo took another step closer towards Akira, patting down his clothes to remove as much dirt and debris as possible. “Man, they really walloped you good, huh? How about we clean you up some?”

The brunette gave a shy nod and followed when Ryo began walking.

Ryo walked through the school hallways like he owned the damn place. He pretty much did! The nutritious blond beauty known to pack one hell of a punch. His reputation was terrible among all his peers, students and teachers alike. With his lack of respect for authority and confidence, he made a name for himself.

Akira was the opposite. Shy, skittish and the butt of everyone’s jokes and needless violence because they knew he wouldn’t raise a hand. He was shorter than most boys in his school and had a terrible habit of stumbling over his own words. He was the object of ridicule, more often than not. Akira was glad Ryo had been his best friend for so long. He had someone he could rely on and Ryo was always there when he was in trouble. But Ryo’s readiness to fight weighed hard on Akira when Ryo would run to his aid but leave bruised.

Akira’s heart ached.

“Damn it!” Ryo cursed under his breath as he neared a door. “Why the hell would a nurse lock the door?” he questioned to himself as he kneeled down to inspect the handle, pulling out his lock picks.

“Probably because school’s done?” Akira peeped in.

Ryo sighed as the lock popped and he gave a turn of the handle, opening the door and stepping inside. Akira followed as the door closed behind them. He locked the door and drew the blinds so no one could see in.

“Alright. Let’s get you taken care of,” Ryo said as he rummaged through the cabinets. “Man, there’s a lotta junk in here. All I want is a first aid kit but all I’m finding is ice packs.”

Akira sat down on one of the beds, stripping his blazer and laying it next to him, patting and brushing away at the dirt.

“Here we go,” Ryo pulled a white case from over the sink, walking it over to Akira’s bedside. He placed it down and popped it open, finding a pair of latex gloves inside. He lifted them, smirked at Akira and, in a poor attempt at a serious voice, spoke.

“Bend over and cough.”

Akira let out a giggle, Ryo laughing afterwards at the dumb joke.

“Alright alright. Let’s get those boos boos all healed up,” he teased.

Akira offered his elbow first, the first few layers of skin pulled away in a scrape, the bright pink burn of an abrasion flaring as Ryo doused in in hydrogen dioxide.

“AH-!” Akira hissed at the pain, his arm tucking closer to his body.

Ryo used his other hand to bring it back out, holding it gently.

“I know it hurts but we gotta make sure it doesn’t get worse with an infection.” He reached for a gauze pad and put a generous amount of ointment on it before carefully pressing it to Akira’s wound. “Hold that for me,” he said as he grabbed some medical tape, meticulously securing the bandage in place. “Looks like a pretty gnarly gash. Did that rip your shirt?”

Akira rubbed his arm sorely. “Yeah. I’m going to have to get a new one.”

“I see.” Ryo hummed as he readied the hydrogen dioxide again. “My dad probably wouldn’t mind getting you a new one. He knows you well enough.”

“Gosh, I-I couldn’t accept that!”

“He’s got money to spare,” he waved his hand dismissively. His voice quieted when he spoke again. “Plus, you’re my only friend. I’m sure he’d make an exception.”

He could feel his heart skip a beat. It swelled at how close he was to Ryo but sank at the realization that, without him, Ryo would most likely be alone.

“This one’s gonna suck,” Ryo stated as he raised a damp cotton ball to Akira’s face. “Don’t move though.” His right hand steadied Akira’s face as he dabbed at the scrape on the cheek.

“Yow! Geez, that smarts!” Akira huffed, his eyes locked closed.

“Don’t worry. Once we cover this nasty thing up, you’ll get a sticker,” Ryo playfully said.

His shoulders shook with a giggle. “Gee, don’t I feel special.”

The two of them laughed quietly as Ryo applied the bandage, the mirth dying down some until it was quiet.

Ryo’s hands still cupped Akira’s cheeks, one carefully tracing the adhesive to stick it on Akira’s face.

“I-I think it’s on...” Akira spoke softly, just a pitch above a whisper as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Ryo leaned in slightly, one of his hands reaching up to fix Akira’s messy dark hair, combing his fingers through so his bangs lined up better.

“This... this is—“ 

“Rather intimate,” Ryo finished and gazed at Akira, his ocean eyes floating across the features of Akira’s reddened face. “I suppose it is. Are you uncomfortable?” Ryo’s hands lowered, tracing the sides of Akira’s arms.

“N-no! Gosh, no. It’s just... we’re still at school...”

Ryo closed his eyes, his head bouncing with a nod as his voice softly responded. “True. But there’s no one here.”

The room was silent when Akira felt Ryo’s hands gently slide over his, his fingers cupping them and holding his hand gently.

Ryo’s eyes were locked on them, seeing if he would pull away. When Akira’s fingers wrapped around in reply, Ryo smiled and looked back at Akira. Ever so slowly, he cautiously leaned his face in to Akira’s, his head lulling to the side beautifully.

“Akira~” he cooed before leaning in and kissing him on his soft, pink lips.

Akira felt as though his heart was going to beat out of his chest, the sound thundering in his ears.  
Ryo kissed him harder, the motion pushing Akira back some as Ryo prowled closer.

He felt safe there; slowly leaning back under him, their hands still intertwined and their lips locked. He allowed himself to be lowered back with a smile, Ryo renewing the kiss as they went. Everything felt so right and so great—

“Ow owowowow..!” Akira whimpered.

Ryo pulled back, Akira sitting upright and scratching the back of his head. “I forgot about that,” came Akira’s words dripping in guilt.

“Oh! Right! Your contusion,” Ryo said matter-of-factly. “I have just the thing.”

The crafty smile Akira received made him nervous as Ryo got up and headed towards the cabinets.

“Here you go!” Ryo laughed as he pulled out countless ice packs. “Thank goodness the nurses keep so many, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work being uploaded here! Critique is accepted and even welcomed! I’d love any feedback!  
> (*´꒳`*)  
> I have difficulties formatting dialogue ^^;


End file.
